


The Good Detective

by Kate04



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate04/pseuds/Kate04
Summary: They've been dating "the old-fashioned way" for a while, and Andy is starting to wonder if he's missing some clues. So, what's a good detective to do? He conducts a thorough investigation. The results may end up being quite profitable - not only for him.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Okay, so I started this ages ago. Years, really. It went through three different versions until I finally went back to the original one again. It’s utter silliness, and very little about this story should be taken seriously. So, if you’re looking for drama or tears or anything like that, this is not for you. It’s silliness and fluff and smut.
> 
> No betas were harmed in the process of getting this to you. If you find any mistakes, keep them, frame them, donate them, burn them – whatever makes you happy. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Not my sandbox, not my toys, but we all know that they’d have a much better life if they were.

> _“Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day.”  
>  ― A.A. Milne, [Winnie-the-Pooh](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1225592)_

When Sharon had told him that she would prefer for them to be dating the old-fashioned way, Andy had seen a few weeks or a couple of months of romantic evenings, some handholding, and maybe a few chaste kisses that would gradually heat up. He had never taken that much time to court a woman before, and the idea had both excited and frustrated him a little. What he had not expected was that, more than half a year later, they were still very much in old-fashioned territory. In part, that was due to his recent health issues, but his doctor had cleared him for full duty shortly after Christmas, and she had given him the okay for _other activities_ even before that. The blood clot was in the past, and while he had to watch his diet and go for regular check-ups, it was no longer keeping him from living his life.

It wasn’t that he minded not having sex with Sharon, even though he most certainly did desire her. They spent a lot of time together, getting to know one another, enjoying each other’s company. He couldn’t recall ever having felt such a sense of intimacy with a woman without even having seen her without her clothes on. The time he had been living at her place after his little dust up with the car and the subsequent surgery had certainly played an important part, but Andy was convinced that it was more than that. Since sex was not an option yet, they focused their attention elsewhere. Some evenings, they sat on her balcony for hours, having animated discussions about politics, philosophy, religion, or argued good-naturedly about which football team was better and whether the Dodgers would have a good season or not. It wasn’t so different from when they had been just friends, only that they spent more time together and that they often ended up cuddled together on her sofa. And when Rusty wasn’t home or safely retired to his room for the night, they sometimes got carried away a little.

That was another thing he had never experienced before, at least not since he had been a teenager, and even then, it had not been like this. Sharon might not have been comfortable yet with them taking that final step, but she was not at all opposed to making out with him for hours. Andy had discovered that, once his attention wasn’t focused on how to get them to the bedroom, the simple acts of holding one another, of kissing until they were breathless, evoked powerful emotions within him. Even just sitting next to her, holding her hand, and feeling her thumb move back and forth against his skin sent sparks of desire along his veins.

He had heard Sharon talk about mindfulness quite a lot, mostly in the context of getting him to reduce his stress levels and help with his high blood pressure. Maybe it wasn’t exactly what she’d had in mind, but he thought that he was beginning to understand the appeal of the concept.

And yet, despite all the positive aspects of their old-fashioned courtship, despite how much he was enjoying their time together, Andy was beginning to wonder if he was missing something. Maybe she was sending him signals he wasn’t seeing, or he was doing something that made her feel uncomfortable with moving forward. So far, all that she had said on the matter was that she _wasn’t there yet._ That rather vague response left him wondering if there was something he was supposed to do or stop doing to help her get there. He had no previous information, anecdotal or from personal experience, to go on, and it was driving him crazy. He wasn’t insecure by nature when it came to relationships, but it had been a long time since he had last been serious about one. It was an unsettling feeling to be second-guessing every word he said and every gesture he made.

It had taken him a while, but after careful consideration of the possible consequences, he decided that he would bring the subject up. So far, every step forward in their relationship had come after he had pushed her boundaries a little farther. It was scary to put himself out there every time and risk rejection, but Andy understood that her past with Jack made her weary of opening herself and her life to someone else and giving them the power to potentially bring pain and chaos once again.

With this problem, however, Andy was much more reluctant to push. He needed to find a way to nudge her towards opening up to him regarding her reservations without making her feel pressured into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with.

When they returned to Sharon’s condo after a quiet day at work and with Rusty out with Gus for the night, he decided that it was as good a time as any to broach the subject. He cooked them her favorite salmon with steamed asparagus while Sharon took a relaxing shower and changed into jeans, a white t-shirt, and the grey cashmere cardigan she was so fond of.

By the time she returned, her hair pulled up into an untidy bun and her face scrubbed clean of make-up, Andy had set the table, poured her a glass of white wine, and was putting the finishing touches on their dinner. In an effort to shed at least part of his workday, he had lost his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves, and opened the first button at his collar. It was a far cry from the comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt he would have been wearing at home, but he firmly believed that, for the time being, Sharon had seen enough of him lounging on her couch in his pajamas.

After those weeks of having Sharon and Rusty take care of him, he was eager to pamper her, to cook for both of them and clean up the kitchen afterwards, despite their protestations that the cook didn’t have to clean. He brought her tea or wine, gave her foot massages after long days at work, and did everything else he could think of to repay her for her kindness. She had told him repeatedly that there was no need for him to do any such thing, but she seemed to understand that it was something he needed to do, so she just smiled and thanked him.

Sharon suspected that something was up with Andy. His eagerness to do nice things for her was nothing new or surprising, but there was something about his manner that indicated that he was working up to a conversation. She had learned long ago that it was much more effective to simply let him say whatever was on his mind in his own time. She didn’t have to fear that he would keep it to himself for long. That was not something he was particularly good at. When they settled on the couch with tea and a slice of raspberry cheesecake to share, she turned so that she was facing him, and gave him an encouraging smile, waiting patiently for the words to come to him. It was always a little amusing to watch him work up the courage to broach a difficult subject, but she would never let him know that she thought so. His courage and stubborn determination to bring up issues she was happy to ignore was the reason their relationship had reached its current stage, and she would be forever grateful to him. She had been perfectly content with their friendship prior to their first date, but over the past months she had discovered that they both had so much more to give to one another. To have someone genuinely care about her, to have them welcome her love and care in return, was something she had not experienced in a long time, and she enjoyed every single moment of their time together.

He stared into his teacup, his thumb nervously flicking back and forth over the smooth surface.

“So, uhm… there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, but I don’t want you to get the wrong impression, so I really need you to let me finish before you respond, okay?”

Sharon nodded solemnly and allowed her fingers to brush his arm in a way she hoped would calm him a little.

“We’ve been together a while now, and I think it’s going okay so far, don’t you?” At her nod and smile he continued. “You know that I love you very much, don’t you?”

This time, she was unable to suppress the smile that tugged at her lips. He told her every day, with words, but even more so with the way he gazed at her, with his touches, his kisses, and all the small and big things he did for her. There was no doubt in her mind that Andy loved her, just as she made sure that he knew she returned those feelings in equal measure.

“Yes, I know. And I love you, too,” she replied, her voice just above a whisper.

“Good. That’s good.” He nodded thoughtfully. “I know you said a while ago that you’re not ready for us to… you know…”

His hands gestured vaguely between the two of them and the general direction of her bedroom, his eyes pleading with her to understand without him having to say it explicitly. She did, and the realization of where their conversation was about to go made her stomach roll uncomfortably. It was inevitable that the topic would come up eventually, but she had hoped to get around it for a while longer. Taking a deep breath, she hummed to indicate that she was following.

“I need you to know that being with you has made me happier than I’ve ever been before, and I don’t want to make you feel pressured into anything. It’s just, I’ve been wondering if it’s something I did or am doing that keeps you from trusting me. I’d hate it if I was unintentionally hurting you in any way.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the troubled expression on his face. He was seriously worried about having done something wrong when nothing could be farther from the truth. She wanted to kick herself for not having talked to him sooner, but this was not something she liked to discuss. Carefully placing her teacup on the table, she scooted a little closer to him. She wrapped one hand around his upper arm and placed the other one on his chest, allowing her fingers to curl into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“You have done absolutely nothing wrong, Andy. This situation, it’s… complicated, but none of it is your fault. You have been nothing but patient and understanding ever since we started dating, and even before that. My reluctance has nothing to do with you.”

She squeezed his arm and held his gaze until she was sure that he believed her. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel responsible for her own failings. He was in the habit of taking on too much blame in his personal relationships, and that was nothing he needed to do even more of.

“Do you think you could explain it to me? I believe you when you say that it’s not my fault, but I’d really like to understand.”

How did you explain something that you didn’t even really understand yourself? Her gaze fixed on the hand that was drawing lazy circles on his chest, she collected her thoughts for a moment before she began to speak, her voice low and the words slow and deliberate.

“It has been years since I have last been intimate with anyone. Jack has been gone for most of the past twenty-five years, but that doesn’t mean that I’ve been completely alone during his absence.” She shrugged, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I have never felt comfortable with picking up someone for a one-night stand, but there were a few men over the years who were willing to deal with my irregular work schedule and the time I spent caring for my children. It was never anything serious, but mostly, it was enough. The last few times, though…” She shrugged again. “It no longer felt good. The more I wanted it to be the way it was before, the more uncomfortable it felt. At some point, I simply gave up on the idea. I was okay with that for the last few years, but now things changed.”

Sharon let both hands slide down his arm and clasped his hand between both of hers. She studied their entwined fingers, drawing courage from the comforting warmth of his skin.

“I am scared that it will be like that between us. I love you so much, and I want it to be special like everything else has been so far. But what if it won’t be? What if I can’t give you what you are looking for?”

There were tears in her eyes, and Andy wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and make all of her worries go away, but he knew that the situation would not be resolved that easily. Instead, he hooked his finger under her chin and urged her to raise her eyes to meet his.

“You know what I’m looking for?” he asked, his voice low and husky. “It’s you. Sharing the rest of my life with you, falling asleep next to you, knowing you’ll still be there in the morning. I know that we haven’t talked about that, yet, but when I think about where I’ll be in five or ten years, I see you right there beside me. This is not a fling for me, babe. It’s not about sex.” He gave her a mischievous smile. “Don’t get me wrong; I want you very much, but whether or not we’ll have earth-shattering sex won’t change how much I love you.”

His lips were soft as they moved against hers, and they shared a slow, sensual kiss that made her toes curl and drew a moan from her. He had once again said the absolute perfect thing, and she was left speechless. 

“Thing is,” he went on, “I’m not twenty anymore. I don’t need to have sex to be happy. If the only reason you’re holding back is that you’re afraid that it won’t be what you hoped for, that’s something we can work on together. We can talk about it. We can take our time and figure out what feels good and what doesn’t. You know, it probably won’t be perfect right away, but the way _there_ can be fun if that’s something you want. If it’s not, then that’s okay, too. What’s important is that we’re open and honest with each other.”

Sharon thought about what he had said for a long moment. She was aware of his reputation prior to the start of their relationship, and to say that it had not worried her would have been a lie. It had been difficult for her to imagine that a man like Andy, who had been notorious for his flings with young, attractive women, would ever find satisfaction in a relationship with someone like her. His words had eased some of her anxiety. Although she had been reasonably sure that he was just as committed to her as she was to him, it was a relief to hear him say it and to see the sincerity in his gaze. It was reassuring that he didn’t seem to have outrageous expectations, that he seemed to be willing to take her concerns seriously.

He watched her think for what felt like endless minutes. She was circling one of his knuckles with her thumb again and again, her gaze fixed on what she was doing. Her prolonged silence was beginning to worry him. What if he had said too much? What if she wasn’t ready to hear how serious he was about their relationship? Andy thought that they were on the same page, but maybe he had pushed her too far. When he had decided to talk to her, he had wanted to move their relationship forward, and he hoped that he had not achieved the opposite instead.

“I want that, too. All of it,” she finally said, allowing Andy to breathe easy once again.

She looked up at him through lowered lashes, a look of hope and uncertainty on her face.

“Then we’ll have it,” he decided, giving her a reassuring smile before he slipped his arm around her and gently tugged her closer until she laid her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. He was beginning to think that she had fallen asleep when her soft voice filled the quiet room once again.

“You could stay tonight. Maybe we could start with that.”

Andy knew that it was an invitation to sleep next to her. Nothing more and nothing less, but it was a significant step forward, one that he had not expected to happen that soon. It was the one thing he had been dreaming of for months, especially since he had lived in her condo during his recovery. The knowledge that she was asleep only a few feet away from him had been torturous, and the thought that he would finally know what it felt like to hold her while she slept filled him with joy.

“Do you want me to stay?”

No matter how long he had waited for this invitation, he needed to be sure that she truly meant it, and that it wasn’t issued out of a feeling of obligation.

“Yes, I do. I want to feel your arms around me as I fall asleep.”

She slipped her own arms around him and hugged him tightly as if to illustrate what she was talking about. He briefly closed his eyes and buried his nose in the soft, fragrant curls on top of her head.

“Okay, then I’ll stay. I have to warn you, though. I’ve been told that I snore.”

Her body vibrated with laughter as she drew away to look up at him.

“That’s okay. I have been sleeping alone for a long time, and I like to spread out and hog the duvet.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and her lips twitched with a barely suppressed smile. Andy planted a lingering kiss on her brow before he rested his forehead against hers, grinning happily.

“I guess we’ll just have to get used to each other. Might take some practice.”

She snorted at his words before she eased out of his embrace and rose to her feet, holding out a hand to him in invitation.

“Then I suggest we get started.”

Maybe it was a little earlier than their usual bedtime, but Andy didn’t hesitate to take her hand and follow her to her bedroom. They never knew how much sleep they would get before their phones rang again. And if they got to spend a little longer wrapped around one another, who was he to complain about it?

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was unable to recall how many times over the years he had stood on this porch, waiting for the door to open. Never before had he been this nervous, however. When Patrice opened the door, wearing sweatpants, a comfortable shirt, and a confused expression, he felt his stomach turn a little bit. What had seemed like such a great idea only minutes ago suddenly sounded utterly stupid in his head. It was too late to back down, though, so he took a deep breath and gave his best friend’s fiancée a somewhat uneasy smile.

“Andy! What a surprise. I’m afraid Louis isn’t home yet, and I’m not sure how long he’ll be.”

Her tone was warm and welcoming, her eyes sparkling with that easy humor he liked so much about her. He supposed that she needed it if she wanted to marry Provenza.

“Actually, I came to talk to you. Do you have a moment?”

His hands felt fidgety, and he had a hard time not shoving them into his pockets or tugging on his earlobe. He wanted to appear relaxed and casual, but judging from the concerned look she gave him, he doubted that his attempt was particularly successful.

“Of course. Come on in,” she replied, stepping aside and waving him through to the living room. “Is everything okay?” she enquired as she followed him, gracefully sitting down on the couch as he slumped into an armchair.

He nodded absentmindedly while he tried to figure out a way to start the conversation he wanted to have with Patrice. Leaning forward until his elbows rested on his knees, he stared at his entwined fingers, feeling her piercing gaze practically burn a hole into the top of his head.

“I have a question for you, and it’s a little personal, so if you’re not comfortable with answering it, that’s okay, it’s just that you’re a woman and about Sharon’s age and I really didn’t know who else to ask.”

Stopping himself before he rambled on even more, Andy sighed and looked up at her with a hopeful expression. He had considered calling his sister, because he knew that she and his brother-in-law had had some issues during and after her cancer treatment, but he didn’t know if that was even remotely the same, and they didn’t really talk about these things. He only knew about it because his brother-in-law had hinted at something at the time and he didn’t want to get the other man in trouble by letting on that he knew more than he should.

“Andy, it’s okay. Of course you can ask me,” she reassured. “Is Sharon all right?” The concern in her voice startled him. It hadn’t even occurred to him that his nervousness paired with his clumsy opening might give her the idea that something might be wrong with Sharon.

“Oh! No, no, Sharon is okay. She’s fine.”

Patrice visibly relaxed, leaning forward to mirror Andy’s position. “So, what is it?” she prodded gently.

He looked at her for a long moment, mentally calculating the different ways she might react to what he was about to drop on her. In the end, he decided that she probably wouldn’t kill him in her newly decorated living room.

“So, uhm, you and Provenza, you’re…active, aren’t you?”

The mere thought of his partner in that context made him shudder, but he determinedly held Patrice’s eyes as he waited for her to process what he was asking. When she did, her eyes widened in surprise, before she looked down at her hands, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

For an agonizingly long moment they were both silent, struggling to get past their discomfort. Andy had hoped – somewhat naïvely - that Patrice would just know what his question was without him having to elaborate. When he had thought about going to her, he had failed to consider how much of a breach of privacy it would be to talk about Sharon’s intimate problems with someone else. On the other hand, Patrice was a very good friend to both him and Sharon, and he knew that she could be trusted with this kind of information.

It wouldn’t even have occurred to him to seek out advice from anyone if it hadn’t already been more than a month since his and Sharon’s talk. Apart from regular sleepovers, nothing had changed between them. He enjoyed those very much, and he wouldn’t have minded leaving it at that if it wasn’t for the extremely conflicting signals he was getting from Sharon. She often seemed interested but retreated behind established boundaries before there was any chance to explore that interest. He had been reluctant to broach the subject again for fear of putting too much pressure on her. He figured that the next step should come from her, and he got the feeling that she was on the verge of taking it, but something was still holding her back. He wanted to understand better and find a way of helping her. What he needed was information. He always dealt better with situations when he knew what exactly was going on and how to fix it. His family therapist kept saying that not every problem needed fixing, but he had a hard time watching Sharon struggle without doing something to help. That was why he had decided to brave this incredibly embarrassing conversation with his best friend’s fiancée. 

“Do the two of you have any problems with… you know?”

Andy tried very hard to keep mental images of any bedroom issues Provenza might or might not have out of his head, but it wasn’t easy. That was another reason why he was speaking to Patrice instead of his grumpy partner. There was no way in hell he would be able to look into his friend’s eyes while talking about this and not visualize the most disturbing things. And that was without the older man’s outrage and disgust at such a topic being raised and the absolute certainty that his girlfriend would kill him in the most painful way possible if she ever got wind of it.

Patrice narrowed her eyes for a moment and studied him, trying to decipher his incomplete question. To say that the topic of their conversation was surprising would be the understatement of the century. He had caught her completely off-guard, and it took her a moment to get with the program.

“If you mean, do we have problems with being intimate, then no, not usually. Why are you asking this, Andy? Do you and Sharon have problems in that area?”

If the situation weren’t already embarrassing enough, she would laugh at the sight of this middle-aged, experienced man blushing bright red up to the tips of his ears while talking about sex. She restrained herself, though, in order to protect the last shreds of his dignity. She had no idea why exactly he had sought her out, but it was clear that it hadn’t been an easy decision to make.

“We don’t… we haven’t…”

Frowning in confusion, she tried to figure out what he was trying to get at. They were talking about sex and issues that might arise in that context. She was sure of that. So why was he denying that they were having any issues? Suddenly, the puzzle pieces started to fall into place. It wasn’t _issues_ they were not having. Patrice wanted to slap her hand against her forehead as she finally understood.

“From the fact that you’re talking to me and not to Louis I gather that Sharon is the problem?”

Andy frowned at that, his eyes darkening dangerously. “She’s not the problem! It’s not like that. It’s just that…” He sighed, not sure how to explain their situation without divulging too many details. “I think she’s scared, and I don’t know what to do to help her.”

Patrice smiled kindly at him. He looked devastated, and she wished that she had an easy fix for him. As it was, all she could do was lead him towards understanding what she suspected the problem might be and hope he would be able to take it from there.

“Andy, how old were your last partners on average?”

Based on the stories Louis had told her, she had a pretty good idea what his answer would be, and his mumbled words only confirmed it.

“I don’t know. In their thirties, I guess.”

It was a little adorable to see him so sheepish about something that, a few years ago, probably had been reason to brag.

“Have you ever been with a woman over fifty before Sharon?”

She was able to see him become more and more frustrated, part of which, Patrice was certain, was due to the fact that he wasn’t following her line of questioning yet. She hoped that he would catch on soon, because she wasn’t particularly keen on spelling out in great detail what kind of sexual techniques and stimuli worked for her personally, because that was clearly too much information, even for someone she had helped wash and get dressed not too long ago.

“No, I haven’t,” he admitted grudgingly after glaring at her for a moment.

Patrice ignored his mood. Instead, she relaxed back into her seat and settled her face into a neutral expression. The last thing she wanted was to appear like she was belittling his lack of knowledge on that specific subject. He had come to her for advice, and advice he would get. If she found some amusement in the fact that his ears turned an even deeper shade of pink the more she talked, she would keep that to herself and see it as an entertaining reward for her services.

**~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

Some days, the thought of retirement seemed highly appealing to Andy, especially after several weeks of back to back cases that left little chance to sleep, let alone spend some quality time with his girlfriend. Ever since his talk with Patrice he had been eager to address what he had learned, but they had mostly slept in shifts if at all, and the few times they had gone home together, they had been too tired to do more than shower and fall into bed.

At least the hours he had spent alone over the past few weeks had given him a chance to work through the book Patrice had given him. She had told him a lot about the changes women went through during and after menopause. Some of that he had already known, but there was a lot that he had never really thought about. Patrice hadn’t gone into great detail, though, in order to spare both of them at least some embarrassment. Instead, she had handed him a book that she said had helped her a lot, and she had pointed him towards several useful internet resources. Since then, every free minute he’d had between working on their cases and falling asleep had been spent on research.

Andy had always thought of himself as pretty well-versed in all things sex. Between his divorce and the beginning of his relationship with Sharon he had acquired quite a lot of experience, and he’d never really had any complaints about his skills as a lover. It had been a huge surprise to discover how much he actually didn’t know or had never really considered – both about his own desire and that of his partners. Most importantly, however, he was reasonably confident that he now had a better understanding of Sharon’s reluctance to take that final step with him. With all the information he had collected, he felt that he was much better equipped to be helpful if she decided that she wanted to explore their intimacy further. It gave him some confidence to try and nudge them towards that conversation again.

He hadn’t thought about how or when exactly to do it, but that didn’t seem relevant as he sat on the sofa after breakfast on a late Tuesday morning with Sharon snuggled into his side and nowhere to be for the next two days. He was too busy enjoying this lazy time together to worry about anything at all.

There was a small voice inside Sharon’s head that kept telling her to get up and do something productive with her day off, but she ignored it. The night before, once they had closed their latest case and wrapped up all the paperwork, Chief Taylor had sent her entire team home and ordered them not to return for the next two days. They had amassed enough overtime over the past several weeks to give her superior heart palpitations, and they were all dead on their feet. She had not been inclined to argue with Taylor, already fantasizing about crawling into bed and sleeping for at least one of those two days.

In the end, a good ten hours had been enough for both her and Andy, and they had gotten up to share a lavish breakfast. They had even read the paper, which they seldom had time for anymore. If it weren’t for Rusty, who tried to go through it at least every other day, she would have canceled her subscription long ago, but it was nice to have it waiting on those rare occasions when her schedule allowed the luxury of a lazy morning.

She was pretty sure that she could get used to spending her days like that. They had relocated to the couch after breakfast, resting their full stomachs as they talked quietly, soft music playing in the background. Her eyes were closed, and she was ready to melt right into Andy’s side, humming and moaning in delight occasionally. He had his fingers buried in her hair and was massaging her scalp in the most perfect way. It was the one thing that rendered her incoherent with pleasure with absolute certainty. She was vaguely aware that he was telling her a story about Nicole’s boys, but it was difficult to focus on anything beyond the soft vibration of his voice against her cheek and the heavenly feelings his fingers created.

When he first caressed the soft skin at the nape of her neck, he quite obviously didn’t intend to evoke any particular reaction. Upon her startled gasp, which was followed by a long, deep moan and a shudder, his fingers stilled for a second, only to carefully repeat their previous action. Goosebumps rose all over her body, and she stretched her neck a little to give him better access. He seemed to understand her wordless plea, because he kept up the feather light touch, occasionally moving it back up into her hair or down over her shoulders and along her spine, only to return again and again to that spot right below her hairline.

With every pass of his fingertips over her skin her pulse quickened, and her breath became more and more labored. The relaxed pleasure of an enjoyable massage slowly transformed into the steady thrum of arousal. Underneath her cheek, she felt Andy’s heartbeat increase with every moan she emitted. Her own hand, which up until that point had rested on his chest, started moving up and down his torso. She squeezed his side and caressed his stomach, grinning when she felt his muscles twitch a little as if he was thinking about sucking in his stomach.

She knew that he was working on losing weight and that he was a little self-conscious about his slight pouch, and she encouraged his efforts, because it was good for his health, but she loved him just the way he was. The memory of a younger Andy Flynn was still very present in Sharon’s mind, and he absolutely had been a sight to behold with his large, well-defined body. She still preferred him as he was now, softer around the edges, both inside and out, with his silver hair and the traces of many years of experience and laughter on his face.

Allowing her hand to sneak underneath his t-shirt, Sharon reveled in the feeling of his bare skin. It was the first time that she touched him like that - not to help him put on a shirt, but simply for the pleasure of it. She had seen him bare-chested before, those few times that he had allowed her to assist him when his bruised ribs made getting dressed alone almost impossible. To be free to let her hand roam over the expanse of his broad chest, to caress his belly and lightly tickle his side with her fingertips, to feel his warmth seep into her and let the coarse hairs tickle her skin, all that was new and exciting, and she wanted more of that.

Extricating herself from his embrace and shifted until she was straddling his legs, her lips sought out his for a passionate kiss. It didn’t take him more than a second to catch on, his hands sneaking around her back, holding her close as he groaned into her mouth.

He was a little startled by her sudden vigor. She hadn’t exactly been shy before when they had spent time together, but this approach was new, and it was doing all sorts of things to him. Her body was so close, the cool touch of her hands on his back, leaving trails of fire in their wake as she slowly inched his t-shirt up. The sensual slide of her tongue against his and the soft moan it drew from deep within her made him tighten his hold on her. His hands caressed her back, carefully moving lower until his fingers worked their way underneath her shirt. The skin he found at the small of her back was warm and soft, and he wished that he would never have to let her go again.

It wasn’t the first time she had gotten him this aroused, but never before had she been in a position where she couldn’t possibly miss what she was doing to him. He was trying not to get too carried away to avoid spooking her, but she wasn’t making it easy with the kisses she trailed down the side of his neck and the gentle sway of her hips against his rapidly growing erection.

He wasn’t sure whether or not it was his hands on her ass pulling her closer as he ground against her, but when she suddenly stiffened in his arms, he kicked himself for getting so lost in her, anyway. Her gaze was apologetic when she slid off his lap and sat down on the couch, leaving a little space between them. Her movements seemed deliberate, controlled, as if she was trying very hard not to scramble away from him. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm down his racing heart.

Sharon felt horrible. She wanted Andy. Her body was on fire, desire burning in her veins, and she knew he was in a similar state. It had been unmistakable. For a little while, her concerns had been silenced by her need. She had not thought about all the reasons why she had shied away from intimacy before. She had been completely in the moment until it had all come crashing down. Once again, she had unintentionally hurt Andy by drawing back. He was trying to hide it, but she was able to tell. It was in the slight narrowing of his eyes before he closed them, in the almost imperceptible downturn of his mouth, and the tension in his shoulders. He deserved an explanation, but she still struggled to communicate what was going on inside her head.

“I’m sorry,” she finally offered, closing her eyes and shaking her head dejectedly. It was far from an explanation, but it was a start.

When his hand touched hers, his fingers gently wrapping around it, she looked up at him, her eyes stinging with tears she refused to shed when she saw the kindness and understanding in his gaze.

“Please don’t apologize, babe. I said that I want you to be comfortable, and I meant it.”

He reached out with his free hand and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb softly caressing her cheek.

“It’s just so frustrating,” she huffed, letting her head fall against his shoulder.

His arm slipped around her, drawing her closer, and she reveled in his calming, comforting presence.

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re scared of? Maybe we can figure it out together,” he rumbled quietly into her hair.

Sharon huffed at his words. “I’m not scared of having sex.”

The idea was ridiculous. She had been married for over thirty years. She was no virgin, and even with Jack gone for most of their marriage, she had not lived the life of a nun. Fear had very little to do with it. 

“It’s just that I want it to be good, and I am afraid that it won’t be. The last few times were... uncomfortable.” She shrugged, trying to decide how much more detailed she wanted her explanation to be.

“What do you mean with uncomfortable?” Andy prodded gently.

Sharon sighed, her fingers traveling along the faded print on his t-shirt.

“I wanted it, but my body would not cooperate. It hurt, and I just wanted it to be over. That is not something I want for us, Andy.”

She looked up at him pleadingly, hoping he understood that it had nothing to do with him or with her not wanting him.

“I don’t want that for us, either,” he replied, tightening his hold on her a little to make sure she knew he meant it.

“The last thing I want is to hurt you, and I need you to promise me that, no matter what we’re doing, you’ll always tell me if something doesn’t feel right. You can be absolutely honest with me about everything, and I promise that I won’t get mad or anything. I just need to be sure that you won’t do something you don’t like just to make me happy. I can deal with waiting, and I’d even be okay with not taking that step with you at all, but I don’t think I could deal with it if you just went through the motions, hoping for it to be over to do me a favor.”

Underneath her ear, his heart was beating strongly, his voice gruff with emotion. She knew that he was serious, but it was still a strange concept to have a partner who would rather go without sex than make her feel uncomfortable. She drew a deep breath before she nodded.

“I promise,” she whispered. Then, after a moment’s hesitation, she added, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Andy gently drew back a little until she sat up to look at him. He cupped her face in his hands and stared at her for a long time, his gaze intense and fiery.

“I’m not going anywhere, babe. Not as long as you don’t want me to. I love you, and there isn’t a lot you could do to change that. You’re stuck with me.”

He gave her a crooked grin, his eyes sparkling with humor, but the passion with which he had spoken was still very much visible. Sharon’s insides fluttered with happiness, and she returned his smile with one of her own, turning her head slightly to kiss the palm of his hand. It was a strange feeling to be loved so intensely, to be accepted so completely. Maybe she would get used to it one day. In the meantime, she was determined to enjoy every second of it, and to do everything in her power to make Andy feel the same.

“Good,” she replied, planting a quick kiss on his lips. “I like being stuck with you.”

For a little while, they grinned at each other like a couple of fools in love, until Andy closed the gap between them once more and drew her into a slow, tender kiss. They spent long moments like that, kissing, touching, whispering words of love. At some point, they found themselves stretched out on the couch, Sharon draped over Andy, her head on his chest, their legs tangled, and their arms wrapped around one another.

“You know,” Andy broke the silence a few minutes later, “there’s more than one way to be intimate. It doesn’t have to be about…you know…” He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

Sharon smiled, barely able to suppress a snort. “Penetration?” she supplied, her voice shaking with the laughter she tried to hold back. It was ridiculous that two reasonably experienced adults struggled so much with basic vocabulary. It should not be as awkward as it was, but talking about sex did not come naturally to either one of them. They had both been raised in devoutly Catholic families where sex was something that happened behind closed doors, in the bedrooms of married couples, not something one talked about. Times had changed considerably since then, and over the years she’d had to address the topic with her children and even occasionally at work, but she had never really had any reasons to discuss her own sexuality, apart from the occasional, often ignored, wish while in the act. It felt strange and uncomfortable, but it helped that Andy seemed to struggle with it as well. It was one more challenge they would face together, and she was certain that they would do so with humor and determination.

Andy grunted, half amused, half miffed that she was laughing at him. He drew his fingers over her ribs in retaliation, making her squirm in his arms.

“Yeah,” he finally conceded. “Penetration. It doesn’t have to be about that. I did a little research, and there are so many things we can do to get both of us in the mood.”

“Is that so?” she drawled, prompting him to elaborate.

It sounded like he had been thinking about their situation quite a lot, and Sharon had to admit that she was curious about his ideas. It was reassuring that he seemed so willing to admit that there were things he didn’t know, and that he didn’t simply deem it her problem and expected her to get over it. In her experience, men were not usually very receptive to suggestions when it came to their performance. That was one of the main reasons why she had lost interest years ago, but Andy’s eagerness to explore ways for them both to enjoy each other was encouraging and contagious.

When he reached for the suit jacket he had thrown over the back of the couch the night before and started going through its pockets, she rolled her eyes and groaned, suspecting what he was looking for.

“Andrew Flynn, if you open that notepad right now, you will spend the night on the couch.”

She was absolutely serious about that threat, and Andy seemed to have realized that, as the next thing she heard was the sound of something the size of said notepad hitting the floor behind the couch. She did not have to look up to know that there was a very familiar look of innocence on his face. Turning her head slightly, she hid her smile in the folds of his shirt. He was nothing if not predictable, and she could not possibly love him more.

Deciding to take the initiative since she had obviously distracted him, Sharon carefully extracted herself from his embrace and rose to her feet. She moved her head back and forth a little to stretch out the slight tension her awkward position had caused. 

“I think I’m going to take a bath,” she announced. At his dejected look, she smiled and held her hand out to him. “Do you want to join me?”

Her heart beat a mile a minute as she waited for him to process her words. It felt like endless moments until he finally took her hand and rose, an uncertain smile on his face. She felt a little weak in the knees at the thought of what was about it happen. It was nothing more than a shared bath, which really wasn’t such a big deal, except that it was. They might have been sharing a bed for several weeks, but Sharon was very aware of the fact that Andy had never seen her without at least a very modest nightgown. She knew that, prior to being with her, he had preferred younger women, and the thought made her a little self-conscious about her aging body, even though she felt pretty good about the way she looked.

All those thoughts and doubts dissolved when they stepped into the bedroom, and Andy slipped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against him. His chin rested on her shoulder, and he covered her cheek in soft kisses.

“Are you sure about this?” he rasped into her ear, his hands caressing her stomach in soothing circles.

Leaning back against him, Sharon hummed contently and nodded, her fingers weaving through his. They stood like that for a while, before she turned around and, slipping her hands underneath his shirt, she slowly inched it up until he allowed her to remove it. He was truly beautiful with his broad chest and the thick salt and pepper curls that covered it. She took a moment to study him, running her fingertips over the long scar at his side, shuddering at the memory of that night, when she had almost lost him before she had even known what he would come to mean to her one day.

Andy stroked down her arms before he gently tugged on her t-shirt, his eyes almost black with desire.

“May I?”

He spoke so quietly that she almost didn’t hear him. At her nod, he helped her remove her shirt, tossing it onto the chair in the corner. She chewed on her bottom lip as he stared at her. The urge to cross her arms over her chest was strong, but she resisted it. When he subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes dropped to her chest, Sharon congratulated herself on choosing one of her better bras. She knew that the midnight blue silk and lace piece looked good on her, and Andy obviously approved.

The pads of his fingers were a little rough where they traveled down the side of her neck, over her clavicle, and along the edge of her bra, tracing the scalloped lace trim from one mound to the other, making her skin erupt in goose bumps.

When his intense scrutiny became too much, Sharon slowly backed away, holding her hands out for him as she made her way towards the bathroom. She took her time starting the water and selecting a bath oil with a more neutral scent, even though the idea of Andy smelling like jasmine was an amusing one. She felt his gaze on her back like a caress, and once the delicate scent of pine needles began to fill the air around them, she turned to face him once again, taking a few steps to close the gap between them.

They came together for another passionate kiss, their hands roaming, and their remaining clothes slowly disappearing. When they finally stood in front of one another completely naked, they paused for a long moment, simply taking in what they saw. She still felt slightly uncomfortable, but there was no doubt about how much Andy desired her. Even if his scorching gaze hadn’t been indication enough, his rising interest was impossible to miss.

She shuddered when he finally embraced her, the feeling of his skin hot against hers and the friction of his chest hair as it rubbed against her nipples made her moan. They stayed like that for a long moment, enjoying the warmth and intimacy of their connection. Only when the bathwater reached a level that Sharon deemed sufficient did they step apart.

Andy gave her a hand to help her into the tub and waited until she had scooted forward enough for him to be able to climb in behind her. Once they were settled with Sharon between his legs, her back resting against his chest, and his arms surrounding her, he rained soft kisses down on the side of her neck in a way that sent the most pleasant chills down her spine. 

“I love it when you’ve got your hair up like this,” he commented on the messy way in which she had fixed her hair to keep it out of the water. “Makes it so much easier for me to do this.”

And then he proceeded to very methodically drive her out of her mind by paying attention to her neck, kissing and nipping, and scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin until she began to squirm. If she found a perverse sense of pleasure in the groan she elicited from him when her backside moved against his groin, she thought that there was nothing wrong with that.

It had been such a long time since Sharon had last indulged in a shared bath. She had almost forgotten how relaxing, yet stimulating it was. There was no doubt that they would be doing this more often from now on. Without ever touching her in any overtly sexual way, Andy brought her right to the point where she was ready to suggest moving to the bedroom, but before she was able to voice that thought, he gently squeezed her shoulders.

“How about we get out of here and I give you a massage?”

That was not exactly what she had on her mind when she thought about what they would do in the bedroom, but she was not one to say no to a free massage. If his foot rubs were any indication, she would most certainly not regret it. 

Andy was barely able to suppress a groan as he watched Sharon rise, her body glistening with water. Maybe one day soon, he would be able to tell her how much he loved her ass without risking to sound like a lecherous old man. The truth was that he loved every inch of her body, even more so now that she had allowed him to admire her without any barriers. He felt as if he should pinch himself. It was a feeling he had been having quite a lot since Sharon had agreed to go out with him. As much as he had wanted it, Andy had never thought that she would ever consider being with someone like him. That she had agree to give it a try, and that she actually returned his feelings was something he still struggled to believe.

A little while ago, as he was recovering from his surgery and had been feeling particularly bad about being taken care of by his girlfriend, he had been stupid enough to tell her that she deserved someone better than him. He had quickly discovered that that was as quick a way to unleash her anger as breaking the rules, and for a short but frightening moment he had feared that she would send him off to some kind of seminar. Instead, she had told him to stop being ridiculous. If she wanted to be with someone else, she would be, but she did not. He was the man she loved, and she loved him exactly the way he was, so could he please not presume to know what she did or did not deserve. He had not brought up the subject again, but some days it was harder to ignore his doubts than others. Not when she stood in the middle of the bathroom, unashamedly naked, and giving him the most seductive smile, though.

Quickly getting out of the tub himself, Andy took the towel she handed him and started to dry himself off. When he was done, he fastened it around his hips and followed a towel-covered Sharon into the bedroom. He walked up behind her, his fingers ghosting over her shoulders and around her until they came to rest on the edge of the towel, right where she had fastened it.

“Why don’t you lie down on your stomach and let me take care of you?” he suggested, carefully tugging on the towel, giving her a chance to stop him if she preferred to stay covered.

She did not object, allowing him to remove the towel before she followed his instructions. She heard him walk into the bathroom, but he returned only a few seconds later, carrying her body lotion. He set it down on the nightstand before he climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside her. He poured some lotion into his hands, and after warming it, proceeded to gently spread it all over her back, slowly preparing her muscles for what was to come.

When he finally began to use more pressure, she moaned into her pillow. His talented hands found every knot and every tight spot, patiently working on them until she was completely relaxed. He started with her neck and slowly moved downwards. By the time he reached the small of her back she was practically melting into the mattress. Then he made his way down her left leg, kneading her thigh and calf, before he paid special attention to her foot, knowing that the last few days of work had taken a toll on them. She loved her heels, but it sure did not get any easier to wear them for hours and hours on end. By the time he had made it up her right leg, she was almost purring at the pleasure of his touch.

At some point on his way up her legs he had moved so that his knees were on either side of her. When he leaned forward to tenderly stroke her shoulder blades, she felt him brush against her buttocks, not fully hard, but definitely on the way there. That sensation went straight to her core. It took him a second to realize what she intended to do, but once he did, he gave her enough room to turn around.

Sharon looped her arms around his neck and drew him down for a kiss, letting her fingers thread through his hair. Sharon started to caress his back and his sides, kneading his firm buttocks, and urging him to move closer. She wanted to feel all of him, have him surround her in every way possible. When she tried to sneak a hand between them to touch him, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms up, holding them above her head in a gentle grasp. He grinned down at her when she whined, disappointed that he had ruined her devious plan to drive him out of his mind with desire.

“Let me take care of you, babe. Please? When I’m done, you can do with me whatever you want. I promise.”

Surrendering to his hold, Sharon stretched out, giving him a seductive smile as she arched her back enticingly.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she purred, satisfied with the darkening of his eyes and the low groan she drew from him.

After that, it was Andy who made her moan, as he began to explore her body with his hands, lips, and tongue. He spent the longest time caressing her breasts, gently sucking her nipples, flicking his thumbs over them, and rolling them between his fingers until she was almost ready to flip him onto his back and take her revenge. It was the sweetest form or torture he inflicted on her, and by the time he settled between her thighs, she eagerly allowed him access, desperate for his touch.

He did not follow her wordless request right away, however. Soft kisses and feather-light touches on the delicate skin of her inner thigh and along her hips drove her crazy, drawing desperate moans out of her.

Andy was quite sure that this was the happiest place on earth, surrounded by Sharon’s soft skin, the strong, exciting scent of her arousal, and the increasingly needy sounds she made. He would not mind spending the rest of the day right there between her thighs, nipping, and licking, and touching her, but he knew that her patience, while considerable, was not endless, and she was more than capable of turning tables on him if she thought it necessary. The idea of being at her mercy was an exciting one, but that would have to wait a little longer. First, he was determined to hear her scream his name.

He was going to kill her. She knew it. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathing hard before he had even touched her where she wanted it most. Instead, he was nibbling and licking along the edge of her trimmed curls, his fingertips feathering over her mound, stroking her outer lips in a hypnotizing pattern until her hips began to sway with his touch. He gradually put more pressure behind his touch, indirectly massaging her clit in the most divine way. She felt herself respond as he kept out of reach what she wanted so much.

“Andy, please,” she begged, something she had been determined not to do.

There was a wicked grin on his face when he finally allowed his tongue to move towards her center, caressing in broad strokes the skin his fingers had just touched. When he said that they would take their time, he had obviously meant it, and Sharon wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss him or shake him.

And then he finally found her swollen and needy clit, tapping it with the tip of his tongue, then circling it, moving up and down along the sides, his fingers holding her open, exposing her to his hungry eyes. He was devouring her, taking her moans as cues to figure out where and how she liked to be touched. He wound her up until she was almost ready to tumble over the edge, only to back off, moving back to licking along her outer lips until she had calmed down. Then he worked her up again. He repeated that pattern twice more, and she was convinced that he might have done it again, if she had not grabbed his head with both hands and held him to her.

Her first orgasm, when it came, was spectacular, making her toes curl, and her hips buck uncontrollably. He did not stop, though. His mouth kept working relentlessly, licking, nipping, tugging, as he savored every moment of her response. When her screams and loud moans had turned into quiet whimpers, he gradually eased up, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

When she gently tugged on his hair to make him move up to kiss her, however, Andy shook his head. He licked his lips, before he went back to driving her out of her mind. He slowly slid one finger into her, carefully watching for her reaction. His intense gaze felt hot on her face, but she was unable to hold it for long. Letting her eyes roll back into her head, Sharon groaned loudly when he found her G-spot with uncanny precision, sending sparks all through her body.

She was sure that she wouldn’t come again, but Andy seemed determined, and she did not feel inclined to discourage him when what he did felt so amazing. His thrusts were slow and shallow, and upon her hum of approval he put his mouth back to work, as well. His tongue gently caressed the soft skin around her clit, carefully avoiding too much stimulation.

For the first time in more years than she cared to admit, Sharon allowed herself to completely let go in the presence of another person. Andy managed to take her to a place where there was no restraint, where she felt no need to hide any part of herself. With him, there was a sense of security that she had never experienced before, and it was in that moment, in her bedroom, that she realized what it truly meant to feel safe with someone.

If she thought that her first climax was good, she had not been prepared for the second one. It always took her a long time and the right circumstances to get there more than once, and she had not met many men who had gone to the trouble. By herself, she seldom had the patience needed, so it took her by surprise when it actually happened. It felt as if her body was on fire and her brain about to explode. She had no idea how long it lasted, but it seemed like it went on forever. Her initial scream was followed by a series of low moans and hums, and when he finally eased out of her, she slumped into the pillows, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. She was still seeing stars, and she thought that her heart was beating loud enough for Andy to hear. 

She was only partly aware of the kisses Andy trailed up her body as he moved to stretch out next to her, and she barely managed to turn onto her side to snuggle up to him. He chuckled softly at her boneless state, and she wished that she was able right then to do something about his smugness. For the moment, though, she had no other choice than to postpone her plans for payback and enjoy being held and comforted. Her time would come soon enough.

“You all right there?” Andy asked, audibly amused.

“Mhmm, perfect,” she purred. “Just give me a minute.”

Andy started running his fingers though her hair again, and she hummed appreciatively. As she shifted her legs slightly, her thigh brushed against his erection, making him groan into her hair. The next time she bumped into him it was not by accident, and his reaction took care of any post-orgasm lethargy she might have felt.

“Maybe it is time I took care of that, hm?”

Did she have any idea what her voice and the images her words invoked did to him? By the tone of her voice, he was pretty sure that the answer was yes. Watching her fall apart, tasting and feeling her response to him had gotten him painfully aroused, and her teasing did not improve that situation. He would not mind simply holding her and letting her curl against his side, take comfort in his warmth and the knowledge that he was there, and for no other reason than he wanted to be. He didn’t expect anything of her, nothing but what she was willing to give, and having her there, in that moment, was more than enough. That was not to say that he didn’t want her, no, the evidence of that was apparent enough… but this, holding her, knowing what she felt like in his arms, that was more than enough.

When she wrapped her hand around his aroused flesh, however, any noble thoughts he might have had vacated his brain. He allowed her to push him onto his back and closed his eyes as she kissed him. Her touch was confident as she slowly stroked him, and when she started to kiss her way down along his neck, he groaned at the thought of what she might have in store for him.

Sharon loved it that Andy seemed to have no problem with relinquishing control to her. He simply lay back and allowed her to explore, and she was determined to make the most of it. Running her fingers through his thick chest hair, she gently scratched his skin until he made that grumbling noise that she adored so much. She slowly trailed kisses down his body, paying special attention to his nipples. He hissed when she let her teeth scrape over them, making her grin.

She found all his ticklish spots, laughing with him as he squirmed beneath her, and she made out all the places that drew groans and shudders out of him.

As Sharon moved her lips closer to where he really, really wanted her, his brain cells made one last, heroic effort to provide some common sense, before Sharon shut them down for the foreseeable future. “What about protection?” he croaked, the fingers of one hand gently combing through her hair as he looked down at her.

Sharon smiled at him, her chin resting on his belly. “I won’t be getting pregnant, and I got tested after the last time I did this,” she replied. He didn’t need to know that the last time had been with Jack. A moment of weakness a few years ago, when she had felt particularly lonely and he happened to be there. There had been an unfortunate incident with a ripped condom that had led her to getting tested for STDs, because the time when she trusted her husband to be responsible about his health – or hers – had been over for more than two decades. “So unless you have a reason…” She let the rest of the sentence hang, not wanting to insinuate that he would take any risks, or that he didn’t trust her.

“No, I’m clean,” he reassured her. “I got checked out before I even asked you out.”

She smiled at the way his ears turned red, planting gentle kisses all around his belly button, delighted at the soft, rumbling laughter they provoked. He might fear that she’d think his actions presumptuous, but the truth was that she was touched by his thoughtfulness and the fact that he had brought the topic up before they got too carried away. Giving him one more devious grin, she continued on her journey downward, delighting in the way his hands curled into the sheets.

When she got into position to finally taste him, Andy nudged her hip to make her turn around so that he could return the favor. He teased her when her hip joint popped as she swung her leg over him, and she nipped at the soft skin of his inner thigh, leaving a mark that he would be wearing for a while. It was fun to be with him, and she appreciated that more than anything.

And then laughter made room for moans, and groans, and hums, as they let their focus shift from teasing to pleasuring. It was difficult to concentrate on what she was doing, with Andy’s mouth so intent on distracting her, but she had wanted this for too long to let him succeed. She closed her eyes for a moment when he slowly drew his tongue trough her folds, taking a deep, shuddering breath, before she wrapped her hand around his length and resumed stroking him. She was determined to get him as close to insanity as he had her.

Much later, as she lay beside him in boneless satisfaction, his soft snores filling the room, Sharon sighed happily. His heart beat out a steady drum underneath her ear, and her hand rested on his belly. In that moment of quiet intimacy, she could not possibly love him any more than she did. To say their night of lovemaking had gone off without a hitch would be to lie. Andy was not the most graceful person in existence, and it had been a long time since she had done anything like this, so there had been arms, and legs, and hands, and elbows, and knees in the way at times, and limbs had not bent or stretched quite the same way as they used to. It was awkward at times, and clumsy, and even uncomfortable at one point, but they had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, nonetheless. He had managed to surprise her with his patience and understanding, even though she should have expected nothing less, after the previous months. All he had set out to do was to make her feel good. He’d had no expectations beyond that, had in fact said repeatedly that they could stop if she wanted to. At some point, she had shut him up with a kiss and told him that she was busy enjoying herself, and could he please stop being noble and trust her to let him know if that changed. He had raised his hands in surrender, flopped onto his back, and allowed her to do with him whatever she wanted, which she had done with great enthusiasm. Her body still tingled as she recalled the feeling of him inside her, his arms surrounding her, hands gently stroking up and down her back while she breathed through the initial discomfort. Despite the slight twinge, it had felt great to be so close to him, and she would have been fine with spending the rest of the night like that, if it had not been for the desire that still burned in her veins.

Sharon knew that they still had a lot to learn about one another, both in the bedroom and outside of it. For the first time in a long time, she did not dread the prospect, however. Because this time, she had a partner who approached that learning curve not as a chore, but as an adventure they would embark upon together.

She was about to drift off to sleep, when she heard the front door open, followed by the familiar sounds of Rusty entering the condo. Smiling happily, she relaxed into the comforting embrace of her lover, ready to surrender to her exhaustion, only to be yanked out of her slumber a short while later.

“What the... Are you kidding me?” came the outraged yell of her son from the living room.

Next to her, Andy startled awake with a grunt, wide eyes staring at the dimly lit room around him as he sat up. With his hair sticking up in all directions and his confused expression, he looked positively adorable, and it was all Sharon could do not to try and tame the stubborn strands. They looked at each other, puzzled as to what might have offended Rusty so much. Sharon answered his wordless question with a shrug and was just about to get up to find out what was going on, when they heard the young man stomp down the hallway, muttering only marginally more quietly than before.

“Gross! Old people aren’t supposed to do that!”

As Sharon buried her face in the pillow to hide her laughter, she heard something about her having to pay for his therapy, followed by the banging of his door. She couldn’t help herself. Her entire body shook with laughter and there was no suppressing the snorts. She should probably have felt bad for scarring her son or embarrassed about him discovering that she had a sex life, but it was too absurd to worry about such things. Maybe she would feel differently about it when she saw him in the morning, but for the moment she simply had to laugh about it. Even more so when she finally looked up and saw Andy’s completely bewildered expression. It made her dissolve into another fit of snort-laughs, which ended in a great deal of breathless wheezing.

After what felt like endless minutes, she finally calmed down enough to flop onto her back and allow her eyes to land on the confused man beside her. She had to bite her tongue hard to keep from starting all over again, but with a few deep breaths, she managed to regain control of herself.

“Okay,” he started, staring at her as if she was a bomb about to go off, “care to tell me what that was all about?”

Sharon pressed her lips together and swallowed a few times to contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside her once again. Then she turned her head towards him, placed a gentle hand onto his thigh and took a deep breath. “Andy,” she said on what was almost a sigh, if not for the quiver of a stubborn giggle that fought its way up her throat. “Did you pick up your notepad from where you dropped it onto the living room floor earlier?”

His frown deepened even further, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what his notepad had to do with anything. When understanding finally dawned upon him, his expression changed almost in slow motion from confusion to realization to horror, and Sharon lost control once again. She felt him collapse back onto his pillow beside her and heard his hands slap against his face as he groaned.

“He’s never gonna be able to look at me again, is he?”

Wrestling the last giggles down once more, Sharon patted his chest comfortingly, her voice still a little shaky as she answered. “No, probably not.” When he groaned once again, she rose until she could look at him, her hand combing through his hair as she smiled down at him. “Rusty might not appreciate your meticulous research, but I certainly do,” she whispered seductively.

She allowed her kiss to show him just how much she appreciated his work, and when his arms moved around her and he began to respond to her kiss in kind, she was sure that, at least for the moment, his embarrassment was forgotten.

**~FIN~**


End file.
